A display apparatus is known which selectively detects light of a particular wavelength from within light incident thereto. For example, a liquid crystal display apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-275644 is a display apparatus of the so-called touch sensor type and detects infrared rays emitted from a backlight and reflected by a detection object such as a finger of a user positioned in the proximity of a screen by means of a plurality of optical sensors disposed for individual pixels to detect proximity and contact of the detection object to and with the screen. While light of various wavelengths is included in light incident from the screen, since the transmission factor of infrared rays through a liquid crystal panel is higher than that of visible rays, only the infrared rays can be selectively detected by the optical sensors provided behind the liquid crystal panel. According to the technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-275644, an IR filter which passes only infrared rays therethrough is provided between the optical sensors and the screen to enhance the accuracy in selective detection of infrared rays from within light incident from the screen.